


Precious Cargo

by Rushfeld



Series: Precious Cargo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard, Other, Teen Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushfeld/pseuds/Rushfeld
Summary: This is the first time i have posted my work so it probably sucks. help me make it better with constructive criticismThe story is that of a boy whose life is ruined when a fire takes his parents away from him. his father being owner of a wealthy company the boy then is raised by the butler in multiple skills used to protect the family and the boy. What happens to the boy when he takes a job protecting his best friend years later? read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, if he was asked to describe it then he could have easily. He sits silently in the back seat of a small sedan driving away from the smoldering wreckage of his home. The last scenes of darkness, smoke from flames, and the heat from the same flames rushing him play in his mind. The man sitting in the front seat grips the wheel tightly cursing under his breath.

 

Smoke rises into the late afternoon sky. While the glow of fire peaks bellow that. It reminds the driver how close the two of them had com to perishing right there.

 

A stray tear falls down the boys cheek as he looks at the scene of false hope and death behind them. Wondering the whole time what would come next if anything at all.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A small girl sits in front of a television tears and worry on her face. The burning building on the screen all too familiar. Memories of the summers spent playing with the little boy that lived there flash in her mind.

 

She only watches for a moment before her parents turn it off, and pick her up ready to put her to bed. All the time the question 'Will I ever see him again?' runs through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Audry Abernathy on any normal day would consider herself a normal high school girl. The problem that stems from that is that she obviously is not. Her family is wealthy due to her father working for the top electronics and weapons manufacturer in the world. Thus she has always lived a privileged life, and never wanted for anything. She had even had a car the moment she had turned sixteen.

 

Now though she was feeling like the most unlucky girl in the world. Her father was reading a paper when she had gotten home from school that afternoon. It seemed like the room was radiating worry. He scrutinized every inch of the page a hundred times before Audry even had the guts to say anything.

 

 

"Um dad is everything okay?" She finally asks when he sets the paper down.

 

 

"Hmmm, Oh yes things are fine," He says, "Um how are things at school?"

 

 

"They're fine," She says.

 

 

In reality things weren't fine at school they were less than fine. She had started to fail in several classes due to skipping them, and had been kicked off the cheer squad for bad behavior. These were things she didn't want to mention though she had a feeling that her father already knew about all of it.

 

 

She was right, her father did know,but at that moment he had bigger worries. Things hadn't been going well for the company since the death of Garret and Heather Rush, and with their son having gone missing some time ago things weren't about to get better. He thought for a moment about what to do he picked up the page again and read;

 

The Abernathy family had better watch itself

its fall will happen and we will make sure that

its treasures are claimed and used and we mean all

treasures.

 

As he finished reading he looked to the picture attached to the death threat. His daughters face loomed through the picture onto his face and he sighs. He then looks to the actual version of his daughter sitting in front of him.

 

 

"Well dear," He starts slowly, "It looks like i will be stepping up security for a while."

 

 

"What why?" She demands "The school year is nearly over can't it wait until then?"

 

 

"I'm afraid not," He says, "But not to worry I'll try to find someone who won't interfere with your schooling."

 

 

"Can i at least meet them this time," She asks, "I mean I'm sixteen i have a right to know who's watching over me."

 

 

She hated the death threats that reached her family. For some reason every time it happened her father flipped out and hire some novice bodyguard for a few months to keep her safe. Often times this person would ruin her reputation at school for the sake of keeping her safe. At least that's what they would all say. This time would be different she would know who would be following her around and run them off if possible. Then the most unexpected thing came from her father's lips.

 

 

"Of course," He states, "In fact you will be choosing your own bodyguard this time."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Audry sat confused in a room full of guys while her father stood at the entrance greeting each new comers. Earlier that week Her and her father had gone through and looked through multiple body guard files trying to find one for her. Though she had picked many due to skill and record she could not deny that while looking around she had picked many for their looks. Now, looking at the full room she couldn't think of a way to find the right person to guard her.

 

 

Her father seemed easily calm about all of this while at the same time taking account of each boy in the room. Now she was seeing years of experience at work as he stopped many at the doors telling them that though their records were good the were dismissed. It was after almost a half an hour and more than fifty candidates that her father closed the doors and moved to stand next to her. after everyone finally settled he stepped forward to greet them.

 

 

"Welcome and thank you for coming," He begins, "I'm sure you understand that i am very serious about my daughter's safety. So I will be asking that all of you bare with me while i test you skills as i am only able to hire one of you full time."

 

 

Murmuring Breaks out across the room as many of the gathered men start shifting in their seats while more than ten stand and leave.

"Today as a part of my selection process I have general Ross here to help," he says standing to the side allowing a man in a military uniform to the front of the room. 

 

"Thank you Marcus," The General says, "welcome boys today you will be running a military obstacle course you will be required to finish with in five minutes anyone who does so will be given another challenge."

 

Everyone in the room nods looking for more of an explanation. At this moment Audry takes notice of a young man standing in the back with a bikers helmet on. He seemed to be the only one not sitting like everyone else. He seemed exceptionally calm and uncaring toward the events unfolding in front of him. It almost seemed like he was confident in his own abilities. She was so focused on the boy that she missed everything the general had said.

"So good luck to all of you," the general says and steps down.

 

Her father then stood and smiled, "Alright anyone still willing to take part please make your way outside."

 

As her father looks back at her she smiles weakly at him. She wasn't sure how she was going to pick any of them. Now she didnt have a choice the day was there and she had to choose. 

 

The entire group began the short trek outside soon after. The hallways along the way were nice and had a great touch of decoration that Audry had to be a little proud of. When her family had first moved into the home two years eariler the small English style mannor had looked like a drab and boring place to live. Though, after she had been allowed to help with the decorations both the insode and outside looked far more vibrant than before. 

 

She smiled a little brighter as they walked through hall after lavish hall. For her it was almost over too quickly as they emerged into the backyard to gaze upon a large obstacle course. Audrys mouth dropped as she wondered how anyone ever completed the monster of a course. Her father smiles at her surprise and steps forward.

 

"Well boys," he says, "time to take a test."


End file.
